Ahemahemak Attack
by Phil From Produce
Summary: A weird creature kills and eats victims among lake ukog in magix. Rated M for Mature. Read it before you go swimming.
1. The first attack

Title: Ahemahemak Attack

Tagline: Read it before you go swimming.

Summary: The 4kidstv fanfic Brought back in a special edition fic! Musa is nearly killed by a monster who kills off tons more people, winx girls, humans and others.

Rated: M for Mature (Explicit coarse language, violence, Gore)

Disclaimer: I wrote this before I was a Fanfiction user.

----

Chapter 1 - An invisible stranger

It was night in the magix dimension.  
Darkness had fallen. The winx girls had fallen asleep. Red fountain's boys had fallen asleep.  
All except for Riven and Musa. They were sitting in the moonlight, staring at a cresent moon, reflecting on the water in front of them.  
"It's nice out here." said Musa  
"I couldn't agree more, Musa." said Riven  
"That's a romantic moonlight." said Musa  
"I feel the same" said Riven  
The both of them stared at the shining blue light of the moon. When they both began to feel like power was headed for their faces. They were about to kiss.  
It was about 5 millimeters away, when something jerked on Musa's leg!  
Musa was being dragged into the water, 10 metres away!  
"Help!" screamed Musa  
Riven dove after her, and got a hold of her arms.  
"Don't let go!" said Musa  
It was only seconds later when Riven lost his grip. Musa was pulled under the dark, murky water.

Riven couldn't bear the thought of musa drowning. He had seen jaws before. Chrissie watkins was found in pieces. He couldn't bear that sight. He dove in and swam around in a fury, looking for her.  
He saw her. He then swam towards the creature, and pulled his sword, but was knocked out by the creature. Before he fainted into darkness, he saw the creature ripping Musa apart...

Riven awoke on the shore, his sword deactivated beside him. He stood up and recalled the situation. Musa was pulled under dark water by a weird creature. _"That creature must have been close to 40 feet long."_ thought Riven.  
After standing up, a silhoulette stood in front of him, holding the scarred body of Musa.  
"It took me a while, but she's alive." said the silhoulette.  
"Who are you?" yelled Riven  
"That is none of your concern. The matter is getting her back to Alfea. And you getting back at Red fountain. I shall see you again, but you should think about what happened."  
Then the silhoulette left him...


	2. The first victim

Chapter 2 - The 1st Victim

Musa wasn't in good condition.  
The creature did a lot of damage to her. When Riven tried to save her from going under, her arm got broken. When she was under water, her leg broke. When she was gripped by the creature, it cut her leg. She was cut up, but never killed.  
All of it could be healed by magic. Or so Riven thought.  
After Riven carried Musa all the way to Alfea, Bloom and Sky were standing against the wall, talking  
"I wonder how that date is going with Riven and Musa." said Sky  
"Ah, they're probably having fun." said Bloom  
"Yeah. It's not like Musa gets attacked by something and Riven can't save her.."  
"Sky! How can you think that?" said Bloom  
''I can't help but think it. 2 reasons. 1. In class today, we watched a 70's horror movie. I think it was called Jaws, or something."  
"Jaws! I've seen it before."  
"Well, I have too. And I also read about this creature who lives in a lake not too far from here."  
"A lake? What lake?" said Bloom  
"Uh, I think it was called Lake Ukog. A 40 foot long creature lives in it. It's called a ahemahemak." said Sky  
"Isn't that where Musa and Riven went?"  
"I think so."  
"Do you think we should go and take a look to see if everything's ok?" said Bloom  
"You don't have to. The date just ended." said a voice behind them  
"Riven!" said Sky  
Bloom saw a wounded Musa on Riven's back. Skye went to look Musa over.  
"What happened?"  
"I don't know! All I know is a 40 foot creature came and grabbed Musa's leg and I tried to save her!" said Riven  
"Well, I have good news and bad news." said Sky

Stella, Tecna, and Flora awoke the next morning to hear tears, coming from another room.  
Tecna was the first to come to wake. She heard the crying come from Bloom's room.  
Tecna didn't exactly like Bloom crying, but she then tried to remember what happened the night before.  
"Ok. Bloom went out on a date, so did Musa. I heard bloom come home, but, oh no. Where's Musa!"  
Tecna knocked on Bloom's door and Bloom said she could come in.  
Tecna was the first to speak.  
"Bloom, where's Musa?"  
"Tecna, I hate to be the one to tell you this, but last night on Musa's date, something happened."  
Tecna began to understand  
"Last night, while her and Riven were next to the lake a mile from here, Musa was attacked by a ahemahemak."  
"Oh my god. Did she survive?"  
"At the time, yes. But when she got here to Alfea, she, she,"  
"What, what?"  
"She, she, " and Bloom then burst into tears "Now Musa's in a coma and we don't know if she's alive or not!"  
Tecna was able to take this in. But she also had words of encouragement.  
"Well, we don't know for sure if she's, dead. Remember, not to lose hope."  
"I guess so."  
"Should I tell the others, or will you be able to?"  
"No. You can."

That day was a pretty gruesome one.  
Riven told his story to Codatorta.  
But not the part about the silhoulette. In the midst of it all, he forgot about the silhoulette.

That day, a group of boys stood on the shoreline of the lake, watching other people go by.  
"Riven, you said the attack happened here?" asked Skye  
"Yes, I swear!" responded Riven  
"Well, let's see." Said Skye  
Down the beach, a man was walking along, with a fishing rod. He hadn't been having much luck up the shoreline. He stopped and cast his line - at the exact spot Musa was pulled in.  
Brandon began to speak.  
"Fishing doing well for you, man?"  
"Not really. Never tried this spot yet."  
"If we told you a story, what happened here last night, would you leave?" said Timmy  
"You boys trying to get rid of me?" said the man  
"Lets just say we're trying to save your ass." said Riven  
"Oh. Damn teenagers. What's gonna come up and eat my ass? Loch ness monster of lake Ukog?"  
Just as he said than, the Ahemahemak grabbed his legs and pulled him in. He never made a sound. He didn't have a chance to.  
After the fisherman went under, Riven ended with these words.  
"Yes."


	3. the second attack

Chapter 3 - a teacher doesn't come back from her walk

Riven ran back to Red Fountain as fast as he could. Brandon, Sky, Timmy, and Helia were all behind him, all scared of what happened.  
"Ok, so now do you believe me?" said Riven  
"No shit, I believe you!" exclaimed Sky  
They reached Red Fountain out of breath. The first thing they did was go straight to Saladin.  
"Hey, someone at lake Ukog was eaten by something!" said Timmy  
"What?" said Saladin  
"A forty foot creature ate a fisherman." said Brandon.

Back in Alfea, Stella and Flora where talking. Tecna hadn't informed them of the attack yet. She forgot to.  
But it's kind of hard to forget that your friend nearly got eaten.  
Meanwhile after they were talking, they walked in for their first class.  
They were sitting there for quite a while. After 5 minutes, another Alfea teacher, Wizgiz came in and told them something.  
"Students, I have 2 pieces of news."  
Tecna and Bloom knew the first part.  
"One of our students was on a date last night when she was attacked by a monstorious creature, called a ahemahemak. She's now in a coma, and in serious condition."  
Bloom held back her tears.  
"And now, the second part of news."  
the whole class listened carefully.  
"your headmistress, mrs. Faragonda, won't be coming in today. this morning, she was taking a walk around lake ukog.."  
Bloom went to thinking _"oh no. first Musa, now mrs. Faragonda?"_  
But her thoughts were arrested when Stella showed her Alfea's breaking news she picked up running into the school.

"September 18th, 2005"  
Alfea school news  
Extra

Top story  
Teacher not coming to alfea  
'This morning, around 6:30 am, Alfea's Headmistress was taking a walk around Lake Ukog, when she saw the remains of a fisherman from the planet Solaria. A split hand, 3 toes still attached to the left foot, and a part of the right leg was all that was left of Mr. Ylfre, the fisherman.  
After seeing the grueling image of Mr. Ylfre, Faragonda vomited and became so sick, she wasn't in good enough condition to teach her students today in school.  
A nearby group of heroic boys from the school of Red Fountain claimed to have seen the attack on Mr. Ylfre. According to local experts, the creature that attacked mr. Ylfre was a 40 foot ahemahemak.  
"We've seen these creatures attack before. You should avoid lake ukog for swimming, preferabally around the west side. Those are where the ahemahemaks live. Usually they're peacful, but not this one."  
Also, the previous night, a student from Alfea was attacked by one, but survived. The chances of surviving an attack are extremely rare. The student's name hasn't been released.'

Bloom sat outside after the class, thinking about the attack. That's all that was on her mind.  
But would it ever happen again?


	4. the second and third victims

Chapter 4 - The next victims

Most of the class went to go see mrs. Faragonda. All of them, except Bloom, Stella, Tecna and Flora. All of them went to go see Musa.  
They had to ask a teacher in order to go see Musa, since she was in very bad condition.  
"Well, the bactarion applied to her wounds was an easy fix and a save on magic. Magic healed her broken bones. She's still in a coma. But her condition is improving. She might awake as soon as tonight."  
"Is there any bad news?" asked Bloom  
"About 5 minutes ago, Musa's muscles were having spasms. The ahemahemak that attacked her must have had electrical poison in his venom. The venom was easily extracted, but the electricity is very strong, we couldn't get it out. Be she'll live."  
Just as the teacher said that, Musa's eyes fluttered open. In the tube she was in, she came to life.

Nothing could describe Bloom's excitement. But Musa was still very well injured and would have to stay in the medical room for awhile.  
But no one who got the news better was Riven. He was so happy when he heard Musa had survived. He asked to go visit, but he was told not to. Musa had to rest up.  
Back at lake ukog, one of Bloom's friends outside her circle of friends was looking at stuff along the shoreline.  
Out on the lake, a mother and her daughter were sailing. The father was at the controls, and just soaking up the sun.

The ahemahemak swam below the sailboat, about 100 feet down. It sensed movement above, and went to investigate.  
It had not gone up more than 50 feet when it saw the sailboat. From 50 feet down, it looked as so as if someone left a piece of food or something floating in the water above him.

The little girl on the boat sat up on the front of the boat, staring out at the shoreline. She saw the fairy girl. She waved at her, and She waved back.  
"Hey mommy, can I go to Alfea?"  
"Of course, in the future." said the mother  
"Oh great. Because there's 2 nice girls over there on the shore!" said the little girl  
The creature was 20 feet below the sailboat, vertically angled. it charged up, 1 metre a second.  
Soon, 6 seconds later, it slammed into the 400 pound sailboat, and capsized it. The mother and daughter fell overboard right away.  
"Ahh! help mommy!"  
"I'm coming!"   
Meanwhile, back in the cockpit, the father had been pulled out by the hungry amemahemak. The creature ripped him to pieces.  
But the mother didn't care. She swam for her life towards the shore, about a good 200 yards.  
The Alfea girl on the shore, named Layla, set her wings and began to fly out to pick them up.  
the Ahemahemak didn't hesitate to stop at one meal. He charged at the 2 floating humans in the water.  
Layla picked up the little girl. While the mother kept swimming.  
The creature behind her was about 50 feet. The mother, 175 yards from shore.  
The little girl made it to shore, while Layla began to fly out again. But by the speed she was going, she would never make it.  
But she felt something zip by.  
"Woah! What was that?"  
The thing that zipped by, didn't make it to the mother, either. The amemahemak got the mother's legs, and pulled it underwater. The remains - red dyed water.

Back in alfea, Bloom also decided to see mrs. Faragonda. She had to walk past lake Ukog in order to get to the hospital where mrs. Faragonda was.  
Along the way, she ran into her friend, Layla.  
"hey Layla, whats up?"  
"Right now, lets just say this little girls parents are up - in heaven."  
Then the little girl began crying  
"What happened? Another ahemahemak attack?" asked Bloom  
"This little girl lost her parents, and their sailboat." said Layla  
"I want to go home." said the little girl  
Bloom then spoke  
"Would you like to come to Alfea for the time being?"  
"Alfea? You can do that?" asked the little girl  
"Yes. I'm a student of Alfea!" said Bloom  
"Okay." said the little girl between sobs.

Something just came up in Alfea.  
Musa's body is fully healed, but the muscle spasms have given her shock. She lost so much blood when the creature attacked her, she might have died if she'd not been brought back to Alfea sooner.  
So Musa's still not out of it yet. Will she die?


	5. the 4th and 5th victims

Chapter 5 - senior

The death toll had risen by 3.  
Turned out mrs. Faragonda vomited at the sight of the fisherman. But the next day, she'd be ok.

Right now, Layla and bloom are helping 4 year old Brittney, the girl Layla rescued, up to Alfea.  
When they arrived, Brittney couldn't hold back. She ran right towards the big school, screaming and jumping all the way, happy as can be.  
"Oh, boy! Will I be a student here?"  
Bloom said "I'm afraid not yet. But you could hang around the library and learn a few things. Like flying."  
"I could fly?" asked Brittney  
"Of course. That's one of the places I learned." said Layla.  
So, everything is ok.  
For now.

The next morning, Riven and Timmy decided to take a run, around the grassy area above the beachgrounds.  
People were walking around, kids were playing, but everyone knew about the Attacks that happened. No one went to the area Musa and the fisherman were attacked.

Around the swimming area, a 60 year old lady was walking around, with her granddaughters. The older one was 16, while the little one was 6.  
"Wow. I never knew the beach could be so hot!" said the older girl  
"Well, I know it gets hot out here." said the grandmother.  
"Grandma, is it ok if I went out for a swim?" asked the little girl  
"Sure. Just don't go too far." said grandma.  
The little girl ran for the beach. While the grandmother and the older girl went off to get a tan.

The creature was waiting for it's next meal, and knew it wasn't in the area he attacked before. This time, he knew where his prey was. Around the swimming hole.  
The girl went about 30 yards from shore, and began to swim back.  
Riven and Timmy were jogging by when they saw the swimmers on the beach.  
"Hey, you think we should hang around, just in case of another attack?" asked Riven  
"Sounds resondable." said Timmy, Talking like Homestarrunner.  
They sat down on a bench, staring at bikini clad girls walking by. (Hey, us guys can't help but think about that every 6 seconds) then Riven swore he saw something.  
"Hey, Timmy, you see that thing out there?"  
"No."  
The grandmother then walked to the dock and dived in. She swam about 50 yards out, and then began to swim back.  
But then the Ahemahemak was right under her!  
It came up, and closed it's mouth on her body!  
She had no time to cry out. But after 5 seconds of underwater, she resurfaced and began to scream  
Riven and Timmy immediately jumped from the bench they were on and ran for the lake.  
The little girl who was swimming for shore had lost her mind and began to swim for her grandmother!  
Riven dived in and swam after the attacked grandmother. Timmy went out to save the little girl.  
Riven knew he was too late to rescue the grandma. The creature that got her tore her chest open and blood leaked out, and water got in her lungs. It was only seconds later she drowned in the mist of her blood. The creature grabbed her and swam away.  
Riven then began to swim to shore. But the ahemahemak dropped it's first flesh and came after him!  
He didn't scream. he just swore. Then he just pulled his sword and dove at it. The ahemahemak saw his sword and freaked out. But it didn't swim away.  
It went for the swimming ducks in the water. As opposed to say, Timmy and the little girl!  
Timmy got a hold of the girl, but he still had 20 yards to get to the dock.  
Riven then yelled to Timmy.  
"Get the fuck out of here! The thing is coming for you!"  
Timmy then quickened the pace. He got to about 5 yards from the dock when he went under the water.  
Riven felt panic come to him, but he ignored it, and swam down as fast as possible.  
But he never saw anything.

Riven swam another 10 yards and dove deeper. he didn't see anything. Now he feared the worst. Now his friend Timmy was dead.  
_What am I going to say to Tecna? she's going to fuckin' kill me!"_  
Just then, he saw Timmy surface with a grimaced look on his face. And a gushing leg.  
Timmy was fortunate to escape. He was pulled under, via his leg. He tried his best to escape, but then got the idea to pull his sword. He stabbed the creature in the eye, but as he did, it put a harder grip on his leg, then it was more painful. As he tried escape, the creature snatched the girl from him, and he had to leave, or drown.  
As a result, he survived, but two people died that day.


	6. The First attack victim back to life

Chapter 6 - musa sees heaven

Riven inspected Timmy's wound.  
It wasn't much more than a scrape. But a freaking big one. Timmy would live through it.  
Riven and Timmy left the scene quickly. But the other girl, the 16 year old, didn't see anything. Until later.

Musa was having a dream in her sleep. It involved her with bloody arms, and she was walking towards the gates of Heaven. Standing there, was her grandparents, her mother, and many of God's angels. She couldn't believe her eyes.  
"I'm supposed to be back in alfea!" she thought  
Just as she was about to open the door to heaven, her dream stopped dead.

Musa's blood was so low, she could die any minute. But, that was figured out by Alfea's doctor very quick, and he needed an exact match, so he could bring Musa's blood level up.  
Riven was brought into the lab, with Timmy limping beside him.  
"Oh, what happened Timmy?"  
"He was wounded trying to rescue another victim of the Ahemahemak." said Riven  
"That's too bad. I'll check you up later. Listen boys, I may need you."  
"What?" Timmy and Riven said in unison.  
"Musa was in shock for most of the time she was awake. She fell asleep, and now her blood level is dropping. We may need blood from you to bring her back." said the doctor  
Timmy and Riven went right to the blood test lab. Timmy didn't have the same blood as Musa.  
But Riven did.  
He was guided back to Musa's bed. He sat down right beside her, while Bloom and the rest of her friends ran in.  
"Timmy - whats going on?" asked Tecna "And what happened to your leg?"  
"Riven has to give blood to Musa, and I nearly got my ass bitten off trying to save a little girl from that bastard creature."  
"Oh no! But why would be giving blood to Musa?" asked flora  
"The doc has seen how low Musa's blood level is. We need to make it rise."  
Riven had something no other person he knew had - fear of needles. Riven normally had to endure the pain, or he refused every single needle they brought to him. But this time, he had a different attitude.  
"I'd do it for Musa - she's my friend." he thought in his mind. He was too scared to say it out loud.  
He sat and clenched his teeth as the needle sunk into his skin. He saw the flow of blood go from his arm into Musa's arm.  
Musa began to wake up.  
"Hey Riven." said Musa  
"Hi Musa. How are you?" asked Riven  
"I'm starting to feel less numb. That's how it feels. What day is it?" asked Musa  
"It's about 3 days after that ahemahemak attacked you." said Riven  
"Oh shit. So i've been out 3 days. I can barely remember what happened that night."  
Musa began to recall her story

"After that bastard gripped my leg, and pulled me in, I could feel it trying to rip my leg off. It was attacking me like insane. But then, a saw a flash of light, and I knew it was you, riven, being the heroic boy you are, trying to rescue me. That glow was your sword, but then I saw it go out, and I feared you had been attacked as well or you had drowned.  
Then, I saw you fade. It was the only time I thought I was going to to die. Then the creature was trying to bite me in two, but somehow, before I blacked out, Someone came and rescued me, and got me to shore. That's when I blacked out. I awoke slightly a few times and saw that guy, but I recongnized him, but never saw his face. After he said "you'll survive", I blacked out and thats all I know."

"Riven, you don't look like you usually do." Said Musa  
Very silently, Riven said to Musa  
"Musa, I hate needles. the reason i'm doing this is that it's for you."  
after 10 minutes went by, Riven went from 5 litres of blood to 3.5. Musa went from 3 to 4.5. That was good enough.  
Musa survived her coma. And Riven was feeling better 5 minutes afterwards.

Now in one of alfea's classrooms, the whole group of winx girls and heroes were planning how to take that crazed ahemahemak down.


	7. The death of the creature

Chapter 7 - the ahemahemak is going down!

Ok. musa is back to life. riven stared fear in the eye and beat it. timmy's wound is better already. and someone is about to die.

"ok, how do we destroy the thing?" asked bloom to faragonda  
"it's not gonna be easy, but I know 2 guys who can help you."  
"who are they?" asked sky  
"remember 6 months ago when those 2 nice boys helped us destroy the witches weapon?" asked faragonda  
"i remember! Chester and travis! chester was in a fight with enaru, and me, timmy, sky and brandon had to break it up. helia wasn't around at the time." said riven  
"unfortunately." said helia  
"well, moving on, travis is here right now. chester is way off near ukog, surveying it." said faragonda  
"where is travis?" asked musa  
travis stepped out from the back  
"hi guys." said travis  
the whole group of heroes and fairies said hi and gave their welcome.  
"ok. i'm giving you each 5 magixbombs. chester and travis helped me with this." said faragonda  
"how do you use them?" asked stella  
"simple. just push the button on the top. in five seconds, boom!" said travis  
"pretty smart." said tecna  
the whole group then moved out.

the group showed up at ukog, just as the sun was setting. but they didn't see chester.  
they found a note on the sand, saying  
"_the thing will strike here 7:52. 4 minutes 200 yards right."_  
it was chester's writing.  
but they were too late. it was 8:05 pm.  
they ran right, finding the next note, saying  
"thing strikes here, 7:56, next strike, 8:10, 1500 yards down left"  
they ran for 5 minutes. but they just saw it on shore, and another note  
"thing strikes 300 yards right. 8:12.  
they made it in a minute. and they waited.  
15 seconds went by. sweat dripped from rivens face.  
30 went by. tecna's muscles started to tense up.  
finally, the minute came. the creature came out, and opened wide, while everyone threw their magixbombs in. but the creature just didn't eat magixbomb.  
it lunged out and grabbed flora's leg!  
"no way you're doing it a second time!" yelled riven  
the whole group grabbed flora's leg. they pulled and pulled. but they couldn't keep a grip. flora was dragged under.  
then the magixbombs blew up.  
"oh god. no way flora could've survived that." said timmy  
but riven was doing his thing again. he dived into the water, looking around for flora, or what was left of her.  
he did see her. very cut up. leg pretty well squashed up. but there was more pieces of the ahemahemak floating around than there was flora.  
she was still in one piece.

riven got flora out. but not much of her was like before. her leg was mashed in. her face with scars that covered her face. and her body riddled with parts of the magixbombs.  
there was no doubt about it. she was dead.

back in alfea, she was first cleaned up, the parts of the magixbomb were taken out. and what was barely attached was sewed up.  
now there was something though. before she was declared fully dead, there was a spell to revive her.  
but unfortunately, such a spell was for masters. but to do it, they needed a heroic boy who was her boyfriend.  
helia.  
they needed her rescuer.  
riven  
and they needed 2 fairies of royal blood to do it.  
musa and stella.  
mrs. faragonda told the whole group what they had to say.  
and they started.  
helia started the spell

"i was your lover, and your friend  
but i don't want this to be the end  
i hope that this spell works, bringing you to life  
for in the future, you might be my wife.

riven then spoke

i only can say one thing, i was the hero  
then i saved you, but you're life ended zero  
but you're still here, but not dead  
as you lay there, in your bed

then musa and stella said the words in their part

our friend, she is now lying lifeless  
for her revival, we'd give up our royalty  
because she's our friend  
and to her we are loyalty

then mrs. faragonda ended with these words

now with the power of these words  
may this fairy live on with the birds!!

and then a light floated round all of them, and flora was completely clean, and her whole body was completely healed.  
she survived.

THE END!


	8. Documentary! Written 2006, Posted 2010

Title: Ahemahemak Attack: The less than censored documentary

Summary: a Documentary/Mockumentary about the Story Ahemahemak Attack.

Rated: M for Coarse language

Disclaimer: the Ahemahemak is mine and he lives!

Musa: Don't Let go!

Tech: The Ahemahemak is not working!

Director: Cut!

(the set breaks in)

Director: alright, Musa, make sure you scream that line louder.

Musa: yeah

Riven: am I doing fine?

Director: Oh yeah. alright! You figured out the problem with the Ahemahemak?

Techie: yeah! So lets get into position. This is...

(Cut-off by voice over)

Narrator: Storywriter Super_Sonic_is_Cool (A.N.: that was my extremely old profile on the old message boards, few people remember. I was 15 when I wrote this

fanfic. I'm 20 now.) Began writing a horror flick about a weird creature eating up audiences all over 4kidstv. His late summer fic introduced a horror so great, some words had to

be blanked out from the website. Ahemahemak attack was started under the title blackblue water, but soon changed and now is being re-released onto as a special edition, complete

with proper punctuation, improvements, and cuss words.

SSIC: Since we don't have to bleep cuss words like in the 4kids version, I promise I will get a character to say to say "fuck" by the end of the story, just like in Jackass.

Narrator: We asked SSIC what is his inspiration to make the creature the Ahemahemak.

SSIC: I usually take real words and turn them backwards. Ahemahemak is kamehameha spelled backwards. And lake Ukog, Ukog is Goku spelled backwards. Cool stuff, eh?

Narrator: many scenes in this fic depict gore, violence, and other things. Actor Timmy explains the gore.

Timmy: well, there was one part (the word timmy appears in the bottom corner of the screen) that i got bitten on the leg by the big sweaty bastard ahemahemak and my leg

gets gashed. well, to do that scene, I actually had gotten a gash the day before in wrestling. so, the director sprayed ketchup all over the leg to make it look real. Quite clever I dare say.

Narrator: Musa was the chick who supposedly died in the flick but she comes back to life with the help of her notorious boyfriend, Riven.

Riven: In the scene where (Shows riven in lower corner of the screen) Musa is coming back to life and the docs had to take blood from me, I actually was giving blood in that

segment - my blood was going to a blood bank. Musa agreed to have the bottle of blood under her arm, and she signed it afterwards as a souveneir for whoever got the blood.

Musa: Riven! He's my real life boyfriend, and in the fic, he was actually a nice kisser.

Director: You mean he never kisses you?

Musa: Rarely!

Narrator: Along the way, the author to the fic, Super_sonic_is_cool, would regularly come to the filming sites, and then he'd do jackass stunts for the amusement for the cast and crew.

Skye: Oh, where do we begin? He'd do crazy things. SSIC was even asking that they'd take a crayfish and let it pinch his nipple. And he did it.

SSIC: (puts crayfish against nipple) ! This sucks!

Brandon: If I put another one in your pants, you'll forget about the one on your nipple.

(SSIC gets it off)

SSIC: (after a moment of silence) I dare any guy in this fic to put this on their jewels.

Riven: Oh, forget it.

Skye: No way.

Brandon: Oh, hell no.

Director: What stunts did you see SSIC do?

Tecna: Oh yeah! the bungie wedgie! (name Tecna appears in lower corner) he actually got a pair of men's underwear, and hooked a bungie cord to the end.

(scene of bungie wedgie)

Saladin: (Sees bungie wedgie) This isn't gonna work!

Director: It might.

SSIC: (On tree in nothing but toque and tidey-whiteys) Hi, i'm SSIC and i'm a complete fuckin' idiot. (Jumps from tree and hangs from the underwear)

Stella: I was very happy (Shows Stella in lower corner) when they mentioned that I was also in charge of fashion and whatnot.

Bloom: This dress is too baggy.

Stella: I think it's hot.

Bloom: What if it comes down in front of the director?

Stella: It's not like he's never seen them before.

Narrator: Why did you write this for 4kidstv?

SSIC: Well, i had read some fanfics and I think i remember reading a badly written one, you know, without peroids and all that shit? So I decided to write one of my own, I never

knew it would be such a success.

Narrator: What was it about the Ahemahemak? You used him in future stories.

SSIC: Oh yeah. he's such a character. I mean, how can you not like him? Jaws was used time and time over. Like in Finding Nemo? (A.N. I wrote this in 2005, Finding Nemo was a

relatively new film then.) Yeah, as the form of Bruce trying to reform from his ways. But the ahemahemak loves what he does and doesn't want to go to rehab.

Faragonda: I was very glad to see this fic (shows the name Faragonda in the bottom corner) be remade. Alfea has never had such positive morale since the old days.

Narrator: Many people are happy to see this fic re-made. this, according to SSIC, is classic horror. of course SSIC is no longer with 4kids, but he claims that his fanfiction

there was fun to write. He hopes that his future stories there might be remade, and that he posts new ones in the future.


End file.
